Thinking Of You
by MTBY
Summary: Takes place right after Fresh Starts and Farewells. Austin and Ally are miserable being separated but both put on a brave face. However when Austin's tour Reaches New York for two shows he will meet some old friends and discover things about himself and his relationship with Ally he never knew existed before. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: This takes place after Fresh Starts & Farewells.**

Austin just sat on the bus strumming his guitar and staring off into space. He couldn't believe he was going to be gone for 94 days, without Ally. He just sat there strumming on his guitar, Trish and Dez were not sure what to do or say seeing him like this.

"Hey Austin, where is our first stop?" Trish asked.

Austin looked up at Trish "Huh?" He said.

"I said where is our first stop?" Trish repeated.

"Orlando. Trish you know that you're the tour manager." Austin replied.

"Austin are you gonna be like this the whole trip?" Trish asked.

"Like what?" Austin asked.

"Sitting there staring off into space, not saying anything, I mean we should be laughing, talking, even singing, you know just having a good time." Trish told him.

"Sorry Trish I'm not in the mood for that right now." Austin said.

"Look, Austin we are all gonna miss Ally, but she is recording her first record we have to be supportive of that." Trish told him.

"Trish I would rather not discuss Ally." Austin said. Then he put down the guitar and lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, not wanting to discuss Ally but missing her badly.

"Man he has it bad for Ally. Dez what are we gonna do?" Trish whispered to Dez.

"Ummm…yeah I got nothing." Dez told her.

Miami…

Ally walked home, emotions swirling around inside of her. Austin was on tour, she was making a record with Ronnie Ramone. She was excited and deeply saddened over missing the tour a lot could happen in 94 days. Ally looked at the card again, the picture of the flowers and the caption underneath that read "Thinking of You".

As Ally walked home she knew how alone and upset Austin must feel, but how depressed he would be too. Ally could feel a lump in her throat, but held it together at least on the streets anyway.

Finally getting home, she got changed and ready for bed but before she did. She texted Trish.

Ally: Trish how is everyone's first night?

Trish: Ally, we miss you wish you were here and Austin is really taking it hard. How are you?

Ally: Sleepy and ready for bed, nervous and excited about tomorrow. I'm sorry Austin is upset over this.

Trish: I'll do my best to cheer him up. Keep in touch.

Ally: Will do.

Ally closed the phone and sat on her bed, she pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around her legs and bowed her head against her legs. The first thing she thought was: "God did I make a mistake."

Ally thought about everything and quickly wiped tears out of her eyes, she had to be ready for her recording session in the morning. She was already missing, Trish and even Dez, but most of all she was missing Austin Monica Moon, the man she loved.

Ally stayed in that position for a while her thoughts were on Austin and how she was gonna get through the next 94 days, she was not gonna do well.

Ally didn't even here her dad come in; all of a sudden she just felt an arm around her. It scared her at first and then she looked up and saw her dad sitting there with her.

"Ally cat you O.K.?" Her dad asked sympathetically.

"No dad, I know I made the right decision but it hurts so much." Ally said her voice breaking.

"Ally sometimes doing the right thing, isn't easy and it's gonna hurt a lot, but you said your career was more important to you then Austin's. I know you wanted to go with him, but you did what you felt was right honey." her dad said.

"Daddy, I wanted to be with Austin so much, I…I love him. Why did we ever break up?" Ally asked.

"Aww my little girl has fallen in love. " Her dad said squeezing her shoulders.

"Yes and now that Austin is gone, it breaks my heart." Ally said laying her head on her father's shoulder.

"Ally, you got a big day of recording tomorrow, try to get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow." Her dad said. He kissed her forehead good night and left.

Ally looked at the card again. Tears ran down her cheeks, this was gonna be 94 days of hell, but still tried to tell herself that she had made the right choice. Little did she know that Austin was suffering as much as she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place about a month later.**

Ally laid in her bed as she had done a lot lately, no Trish to pal around with and while her record was all but complete-Austin wasn't there to share it with, nor was Trish. She did talk to Trish by phone, and text with Trish and keep up with Austin on the website, it wasn't the same.

Ally's POV:

I should have went on the tour, all my friends are gone and I'm alone, sure there is work and cloud watching club, but no one's around to hang with. Also I don't know how Austin feels about me. I am worried I don't hear much from him, I am also worried-what if he runs into Cassidy, while she is out performing or what if Kira a shows up to visit her dad and Austin re-connects with one of them.

Ally shook herself out of these thoughts it was better not to think about it. Ally was depressed enough as it was. It became hard for Ally to do anything she would get up go to the studio and work then there was nothing to do.

Ally decided to try to do something today considering she was off from both. So Ally finally got out of bed and just through some clothes on she didn't care what she looked like. Finally Ally left the house. As Ally walked down by the beach she got very depressed all she saw was happy couples. They were holding hands, walking with their arms around each other, and one girl was laying her head on her guy's shoulder.

Tears began to roll down Ally's Cheeks and she thought "Why can't that be me and Austin again. This isn't fair I love Austin, I just wish I knew if he loved me, I want to walk holding hands, I want to be held, and I just want Austin back."

She picked up a rock and threw it out at the ocean, because she was mad. Mad that she had to do the record now, mad that she had to miss the tour, mad that she had been left behind.

Ally walked around town a little more, and walked into Sonic Boom where her dad was putting stuff out; there were only a few customers in the store.

"Hey Ally Cat, what are you doing here?" Her dad said cheerfully.

"I was out for a walk and ended up here." Ally said unenthusiastically.

"Ally what is it?" Her dad said very concerned. "You're scaring me." He told her.

"Dad, all my friends are gone on tour, one of them I'm in love with, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. 94 days is a long, long time."

"Ally, Austin really wanted you to go, I think he loves you too." Her dad told her.

"It would be nice if I could see for myself." Ally said.

"Well he has two shows in New York City, one in Madison Square Garden and then two nights later Radio City Music Hall, three days in N.Y.C. you could surprise him.

"That would be awesome, if it could ever happen." Ally said.

"Well contact Trish and set it up, I'll even go with you if you want." Her dad told her.

"What about the store?' asked Ally.

"I guess we could close up for a few days." Her dad said.

"If you're willing to do that, I'll get in touch with Trish." Ally said already feeling better at the thought of seeing Austin.

Meanwhile…

The Austin Moon tour bus arrived in New York, Trish and Dez were amazed by the sights.

"Hey Austin you gotta check this out, it's AWESOME!"

"I've been here before Trish, it looks like every other city." Austin said not even looking up.

"Austin, you can put on a fantastic show and be all happy on stage but, any other time you are like a damn zombie." Trish told him. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Trish I put on a great show for the fans, traveling up the east coast is great but it's not worth it." Austin said.

"What's not worth it?" Asked Trish knowing it had something to do with Ally.

"This whole thing." Austin said and the stood up and started to move to the other end of the bus.

"It's not worth it because Ally is not here." Trish said sarcastically.

"Trish I told you not to discuss her." Austin said.

"Austin we all miss her, your taking way to hard." Trish told him.

"It's not like that Trish." Austin snapped back.

"Well then WHAT is it Austin." Trish demanded.

"It's not because Ally is not here. Try to keep up Trish." Dez told her.

"Your brain is not here." Trish told him. "Austin what is it?"

'Fine. I miss Ally and I'm so miserable on this trip because of my feelings for her." Austin admitted meekly.

Both Trish and Dez sat down and looked at Austin. He looked up realizing they were staring at him.

"What?" He said.

"Well continue, what about your feelings for Ally?" Trish pushed him.

"I…I love her." Austin finally admitted.

"OMG!" Trish exclaimed.

"Awwwwww, I knew it!" Dez proclaimed.

"So let me guess, because you're separated, that's why you're so miserable?" Trish asked.

"Exactly, that's why I can't call her; I'm liable to break down. I wanted my song writer, my best friend, and my partner with me. The girl I love. Ninety-four days is a long time to be apart-what if I come back and she has…has" Austin trailed off as he got up and walked to other side of the bus. "I don't wanna think about it."

"Has what? A boyfriend? Austin I doubt that, I text with Ally all the time." Trish told him.

"Oh Trish why don't you tell Austin, how Ally is going through a living hell right now too." Dez blurted out.

"DEZ!" Trish yelled.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Austin exclaimed standing up. "Trish, what are you hiding?"

"Austin, Ally didn't want me to tell you., but she is done in the studio. Ever since she did get done she has been very depressed with no one around. She says she misses all of us and except for work can't even get out of bed some mornings. The other day she walked down to the beach and unfortunately saw a lot of couples They were holding hands walking with their arms around each other and one girl was laying her head on her guy's shoulder. It was for Ally very depressing." Trish told him.

Austin sat there his head in his hands. Not saying a word just shaking his head it took every ounce of will power to not cry, this ate him up inside. He was 1000 miles away and couldn't help Ally. Now more then ever he wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm giving locations in this chapter so you know where everyone of the characters is**.

320 Central Park West

Arldsey Tenants Corporation Bldg.

Upper West Side, New York City

A loud scream rang out from the kitchen of Morgan and Christina Ross's penthouse. Jessie Prescott sat on the couch in the living room, looking through a book, Bertram sat on the other side of the couch looking at the paper. Neither of them bothered to move.

Jessie looked at the door between the kitchen and the living room.

"3,2,1." Jessie counted out loud.

"Jessie!" Emma said really loud as she entered the living room.

"Right on cue." Jessie said.

"Jessie tickets for the Austin Moon concert are on sale, we gotta go!" Emma said almost jumping up and down holding her Ipad.

"We don't gotta do anything." Jessie said.

"C'mon Jessie, mom and dad are on the way home. What if they say it's ok then can we go? Maybe even get backstage passes?"

"We will go if your parents say it is ok, we will go to the concert, I'm not going backstage to meet Austin again, besides he doesn't remember us.

"YOU sang with him, he has to remember us, remember I got his shoe and I thought I had his phone number, but his manager tricked me I think. C'MON can't we go backstage, please!" Emma begged.

"When your parents arrive and ask them, if it is ok with them, we will do it okay?" Jessie said starting to get a headache.

"AWESOME, I'm gonna go call them right now." Emma said running off to get her cell phone.

"I meant ask them when they come home. UGH" Jessie said sitting back down on the couch.

"Bertram, how do I control Emma better, and bring her down an octave?" Jessie said rubbing her ear.

"When it involves the kids, do what I do, count the days until they go to college, or in Luke's case a correctional institute." Bertram replied sarcastically.

"Thanks Bertram." Jessie said getting up off the couch to go talk to Emma.

"Anytime." He said not even bothering to look up from the paper.

Jessie walked up to Emma's room to see what she was doing, and to make sure she was not bothering her parents by calling them. Jessie turned the corner and Emma was on the phone.

"Really, you mean it?! AWESOME! OMG I have got to tell Jessie." Emma exclaimed turning around to see Jessie standing there with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame she had a disapproving look on her face.

"Hi Jessie." said Emma smiling very sweetly.

"Hi Emma." Jessie responded. "I said ask them when they got home tonight. NOT now on the phone, I hope you didn't bother them. Or you can kiss the concert goodbye." Jessie said.

"Mom said we could go, if it was okay with you and she was going to get us backstage passes." Emma said a little nervously.

"Emma, I feel if we do all of this it will be rewarding you for disobeying me." Jessie replied.

"Jessie, can't I have another punishment, anything please!" Emma pleaded.

"Fine, a week's grounding after the concert." Jessie said.

"O.K." Emma said. "I can't believe I'M GONNA SEE AUSTIN MOON AGAIN!" Emma exclaimed.

"Nor can I." Said Jessie walking away.

American Airlines flight #84

Ally could barely contain herself on the plane. She was going to surprise Austin before the show at Madison Square Garden. Her dad was sitting there next to her he looked over at her and saw her sitting there with a big smile on her face.

"Honey are you thinking about Austin again?" He asked her sweetly.

"Dad, why else am I smiling, I'm gonna see Trish and Dez, but most importantly Austin. I can hardly wait to see him." Ally said beaming.

"Well honey you got the tickets and backstage passes right?" Her dad asked.

"I thought you had them?" Ally said looking shocked. After a second she giggled and said "Just kidding!"

"I can't believe you!" Her dad said shaking his head.

Ally just smiled and thought to herself "Austin I can't wait until you see my face when you open the dressing room, and I am standing there." Ally sighed ad relaxed with her eyes closed wishing the flight to New York was over.

Madison Square Garden

The Austin Moon tour bus pulled into Madison Square Garden and dropped off Austin, Trish, Dez, and Austin's band and back up crew.

"Wow The Garden, think of the history here." Said Austin.

"Yes Austin, Madison Square Garden is amazing, I know you don't want to hear this, but I wish Ally was here to see this." Trish said remarking on the majesty on the Garden.

"Trish I wish Ally was here to see this too, well let's go in and get set up for the concert." Austin said forcing himself to stop thinking about the girl he was in love with.

Austin was in his dressing room a few minutes later to check his wardrobe and his thoughts drifted to Ally.

Austin P.O.V.

No, no don't waste your time worrying about Ally, you start thinking that way and you'll mess up.

So Austin very regretfully put Ally out of his mind and decided to get ready for the concert.

320 Central Park West

Arldsey Tenants Corporation Bldg.

Upper West Side, New York City

Morgan and Christina walked in off the elevator, it was nice to have two weeks off and to spend with the family. Bertram knowing they were heading home was busy cooking. Emma flew down the stairs to great her parents.

"Did you get them, do you have the tickets and passes for me and Jessie?!" Emma greeted them.

"Emma, you need to calm down, yes I have the tickets and passes for you and Jessie." Her mom replied. Then her mom looked around the apartment and called for Jessie.

Jessie came running out. She was dressed in a Texas Longhorns sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans and tennis sneakers.

"Yes Mrs. Ross." Jessie said upon entering the living room.

"I'm giving you the tickets and Backstage passes, I know you guys met and helped Austin Moon before but don't let Emma get his shoe or any other part of him, Got it!" Christina Ross said emphasizing the last two words.

"Yes Mrs. Ross I will keep Emma under control if I have put a leash on her." Jessie said.

Christina just looked at Jessie.

"Not that I would put a leash on any of your kids, you know what never mind." Jessie said looking down.

"It's ok Jessie I know I can trust you, enjoy yourselves and watch Emma closely." Christina said.

"Mrs. Ross your daughter is in good hands. I promise you that as soon as she is ready we can hit the subway and head for the Garden." Jessie told her.

"I'm ready Jessie, I have been ready." Emma said.

With that Jessie and Emma stepped inside the elevator to head for Madison Square Garden.

JFK Airport

American Airlines flight #84 arrived in New York. After Ally and her dad both got their suitcase they headed to get a cab. JFK airport had a special service of cabs that went straight to The Garden but the problem was they had no place to put their luggage so regretfully they got a cab to the Midtown Manhattan Hotel, two minutes from The Garden.

"Dad I can't wait to see Austin after the concert, I'm surprised you came with me though." Ally said

"Ally I like Austin, not every song, but some of his music." Her dad replied.

"Dad you don't have to come with me, I mean Madison Square Garden is two minutes away almost right across the street, I'll be ok." Ally told him.

"Ally this isn't Miami, New York is dangerous." Her dad said.

"No more dangerous than Miami dad I'll be fine God it's 120 seconds away." Ally told him.

"Ally why do you not want me to go?" Her dad asked.

"I'm not saying that, but I don't want to drag you to a concert that you're not going to enjoy." Ally said exasperated.

"Well let walk you to The Garden, but I would feel better if I went with you, you did get two tickets, and passes after all." Her dad said.

"If you're sure, then okay we will both go, but we better get ready to leave soon." Ally told her dad. Ally thought to herself "This is going to be one night Austin will never forget." Little did she realize how right she actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jessie and Emma walked out of the subway at Penn Station to come right out at Madison Square Garden. Jessie had never been to Madison Square Garden and was impressed with it at first glance. Emma took notice.

"What's the matter Jessie don't have buildings like this in Texas?" Emma asked.

"Not on a military base, that's for sure. Emma how did you get backstage passes? I read that the Garden doesn't do that for any event." Jessie inquired.

"Sometimes you have to have the right connections. Certain privileged people can get the "Madison Square Garden Backstage pass that doesn't exist" if you know the right person or persons." Emma said snobbishly.

"Emma better get your nose out of the air or no concert for you." Jessie warned and hoped the passes they had worked.

Gates at Madison Square Garden don't open until an hour before the event and so Jessie and Emma ended up waiting outside with the rest of the crowd.

Meanwhile…

Ally and her dad arrived at the gates of Madison Square Garden.

"Why is the crowd standing outside?" Asked Lester Dawson.

"Dad the gates of Madison Square Garden don't open until one hour before the event and I told you that last night and dad the backstage passes I got, were a gift from Jimmy Starr who is also on the tour so he can get us in because The Garden doesn't give these out for any event but there is a will there is a way also with a few connections." Ally said smugly.

After what seemed like forever, the gates opened and the crowd began filtering into The Garden. Emma and Jessie had front row seats in section A the right side of the stage, But their tickets were the last two seats in that section. Ally and her dad had seats on the left side of the stage in section C but right they were also right on the aisle.

"Dad, I know you feel outta place here." Ally said sympathetically.

"Well honey I'm not going to leave you alone, so I'll deal with it." Lester Dawson told Ally patting her hand. Then looked around uncomfortably, thinking he was the oldest person at the concert.

Well the concert did start and Austin walked out onto the stage. Ally's heart leapt for joy and she smiled real big, the man of her dreams was standing there in front of her.

The crowd cheered and Emma clapped her hands and let out a whistle. Jessie clapped too, although not as big of a fan as Emma she did admit he was cute.

Austin stepped out on to the stage to a huge ovation. He was about to perform in Madison Square Garden. Austin thought to himself "Wow the crowd in New York is definitely better than the crowd in some of the other cities. Well here we go."

Austin stepped up the mike and said "NEW YORK CITY ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The ovation of the crowd was deafening, Austin smiled really big.

"Well tonight I'm going to dedicate this show to my partner and song writer Ally Dawson, who is in Miami working on her first record, so she can't be here tonight. So the first song I'm going to do was the first song her and I ever worked on, it's called Double Take."

Ally was beside herself he was dedicating a show to her. Stating with the song that he originally ripped off of her but did eventually give her credit for it. Not the first song they both worked on, unless he meant separately.

"Well Ally, this must make you happy." Her dad said to her.

"Dad I'm shocked more than anything." Ally replied.

The concert went on and it was great, a usual Austin concert, Ally thought he looked right at her a time or two. If he did see her, he never showed it. Emma and Jessie enjoyed it too, now they were on their way backstage, or so Jessie hoped.

The girls put the passes on around their necks and walked up to the security guarding the entrance backstage. Emma flashed her pass and the two guards were confused so they called the head of security and when he came down to entrance he looked at the passes his eyes got real wide.

"How did you girls get these?" He asked.

"Well my mom and dad are really connected and my mom got them for me, um I mean us." Emma said motioning to herself and Jessie.

"Umm these passes don't actually exist, but I will lead you to Austin's room and tell him he has visitors." He told them and led them backstage. He lead down a hall to a door with a star on it and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Came from inside the room.

"Mr. Moon this is the head of security I got two visitors out here, say they want to speak to you." He said.

Austin opened the dressing room door and saw Jessie and Emma.

"Jessie Prescott my imaginary friend and Emma Ross!" Austin exclaimed. Then turned to the security official "It's okay they are old friends."

The head of security nodded and left. Austin was astonished to see the two girls.

"Well come on in, come in." Austin said inviting them into his dressing room and waved his arm in. Trish and Dez were sitting in there and were amazed to see the girls as well.

"Well this is unexpected, hey guys." Trish said.

"See Jessie I told you they would all remember us." Emma said.

'You were right." said Jessie.

The girls sat down and Austin was not sure what to do. "Well I don't usually do meet and greets. So I'm not sure how this goes." Austin said.

Meanwhile…

The head of security was again looking at two backstage passes.

"How many of these "passes that don't exist" exist?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ally.

"Well two other girls, came through here with these passes." He said.

"Two other girls?" Asked Ally starting to feel mad.

"Yes two other girls came through here, about your age." He said.

"Oh hell you better get out of my way." Ally said pushing past the guards and storming down the hall.

"Ally you need to relax." Her dad called after her.

"Bull. I'm gonna kick his butt." Ally shot back.

"Austin Moon." Ally said opening the door to see him hugging Jessie.

Austin quickly broke the embrace and turned around to see Ally, whose mouth was wide open in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ally's mouth just dropped, she was in shock. Austin was wrapped up in an embrace with Jessie Prescott, the girl he sang the duet of imaginary friend with. Ally took a step back almost in tears. Austin didn't think anything was wrong.

"ALLY! What are you doing here?" He said as he walked towards her but Ally was madder than hell.

"You son of a bitch!" Ally screamed and slapped Austin as hard as she could. Austin's ears did ring for a second and then Ally ran off in tears, past her dad, past the guards and out the door of Madison Square Garden, onto Eighth Avenue in Manhattan.

Austin raced after her down the hall when he was stopped by her dad.

"What the hell happened, what did you do?" he said stopping Austin and looking completely mad.

"I didn't do anything; I was spending time with fans listening to them." Austin said.

"We have to go after her!" Trish said coming up behind Austin. She was accompanied by Dez, Jessie, and Emma. The five rushed outside on the eighth avenue entrance/exit and looked around Ally was nowhere to be seen,

"This is bad." Jessie said looking around, "Ally doesn't know her way around Manhattan, luckily it is the safest of the 5 boroughs. But still how do we find her."

"Well one of us should take the tour bus and Jessie you think you could pilot the helicopter, someone should alert the police."

"Are mom and dad gonna let you use the helicopter?" Emma asked Jessie.

"They are going to have too, if we hope to find Ally." Jessie replied.

So everyone split up Austin and Ally's dad headed down 8th Avenue, when Austin looked up and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, what he saw was a place where nearly 30 people committed suicide-The Empire State Building.

Moments before Ally had ran out of Madison Square Garden in tears, that image of Austin hugging some red headed girl was now seared in her head. She came over 1,000 miles to find out that Austin had a girl in every town or at least New York City, Ally didn't realize who it was or why the hug happened.

All Ally knew was this was the second time Austin had broken her heart, Ally ran onto 34th Street then headed south to 5th Avenue-She arrived at the corner of 5th Ave and 34th Street-The Empire State Building.

Ally quickly composed herself and walked in and took the elevator to the top 102nd floor observatory. Once up there, Ally looked around and through a door that should have been locked but wasn't. She continued up to the usually off limits 103rd floor with a small veranda and a ledge that only came up to her waist. After crying for a minute, Ally stood there and composed a suicide note.

To whom it may concern,

I am leaving this note so there is no confusion resulting from my death. I loved Austin Moon more than life itself. I have had my heart broken by him twice. Ally stopped and cried for a second then finished the note. So I am leaving this world, I could never be a good enough girlfriend or if it came down to it wife. He's better off without me and so is the rest of the world. Goodbye.

Ally Dawson.

Ally climbed up onto the ledge and was about to fall when she felt two arms quickly grab her and pull her down. She opened her eyes it was Austin.

"Austin you S.O.B. let me go!" She shouted trying to punch him.

"Not until you tell me what this is and why you want to kill yourself." Austin said.

Ally noticed he looked very frightened, and was panting.

"Because I flew up here with my recording being done to surprise you and I find you with your arms around another woman. You were cheating on me." Ally said.

"How could I be cheating on you when we are not going out? Second I had my arms around Jessie Prescott, you know who I preformed the song "Face to Face" with. She and Emma came to see my show tonight. Finally I was listening to how she just broke up with her boyfriend here and considering no one else listens to her I was being a shoulder to lean on. You ask Trish and Dez, how miserable I have been since we left Miami."

"How did you know I was here?" Ally asked.

"Well I didn't but I figured you might be here, considering about 30 people have tried jumping off of here, most have succeeded too. When I reached the 102nd floor and saw this door open I rushed up and saw you on the cement ring, I rushed to grab you Ally. Now I can't cheat on you if we aren't going out, but we can change that because Ally I still love you." Austin told her.

Ally felt extremely embarrassed now. She turned away as she turned bright red feeling like such a fool, such an idiot. Ally could have cried.

"Austin I still love you too, but I didn't know you felt the same way." Ally said turning around and throwing her arms around Austin.

"Ally I also would like you to open up for me at Radio City Music Hall, I also want to do my duet with Jessie if I could." Austin said.

"I have no problem with that." Ally said.

"Now let me call everyone and tell them I found you." Austin said taking his cell phone out.

"I'm sure I'm in for a good roasting once everyone here's this." Ally said looking down at her feet,

"Well Ally suicide is never the answer not over any guy even me." Austin said putting his arm around her. "Now let's get off this roof it is nerve racking." he added.

With that Austin and Ally climbed down off the 103rd floor and head back to the tour bus.

**A/N: There is still one more chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Austin walked Ally back to the tour bus with his arm around her. Austin decided maybe it was time for group therapy and some tough love and to find out what drove Ally to attempt suicide.

The group convened in the main room of the tour bus. Austin, Dez, Trish, Lester Dawson, Jessie. and even Emma. Ally felt like she was sitting in the electric chair, she was very embarrassed that everyone had seen her go to the breaking point.

Austin sat down and told Ally to sit next to him. Once they were situated the session began.

"Ally I guess everyone here wants to know what has happened since the tour left Miami and my show here tonight?" Austin asked. Everyone else just nodded their heads. Ally just looked at the floor.

"Ally say something at least!" Trish said being forceful.

"Like what?" Ally said her voice breaking. "That I am completely embarrassed that everyone saw be go to the breaking point, this last month has been hell, I made a total ass out of my self over something innocent, I sent a half dozen people searching New York City for me!" Ally exclaimed just about in tears. "So tell me where to begin Trish?" Ally said.

"Well Ally, start from the beginning." Dez said.

"When you guys left, I thought I was going to be fine, I recorded songs for my CD, I worked at Sonic Boom, did my cloud watching, but I was lonely, I wrote some songs down about being lonely, I would sit there at night and twiddle my thumbs, I finally got so lonely and depressed that it really started to get to me and sure, I would get texts and phone calls and e-mails but I never heard from Austin. Sure he sent emails and texts but he never called it was always Trish.

Finally I found the only way to escape loneliness was to sleep. I would record, work go home and fall asleep. I slept all the time, it became my escape. Ask my dad all I did mope and cry because, I knew I made the right decision, but it hurt because I lost my two best friends and the man I was in love with…" Ally stopped right there realizing what she had just said.

Everyone but Austin was shocked. Mouths dropped open. Finally Emma broke the awkward silence "OMG I can't wait to tell…" Emma started when Jessie shot her a look.

"…No one" Emma finished the sentence.

"Austin when I heard you were doing two shows in New York City, I wanted to surprise you. That's what I did after the show at The Garden, but I opened your dressing room to find you and Jessie hugging I lost it." Ally said.

Trish stood up and said "Well Ally I think, you should know something, let's talk about this:

Wanna kill yourself? Imagine this: You come home from school one day. You've had yet another horrible day. You're just ready to give up. So you go to your room, close the door and take out that suicide note you've written and rewritten over and over and over. You take out those razor blades, and cut for the very last time. You grab that bottle of pills and take them all. Laying down, holding the letter to your chest, you close your eyes for the very last time. A few hours later, your little brother knocks on the door to come tell you dinner is ready. All he sees is you lying on the bed, so he thinks you're asleep.

He tells your mom this. Your mom goes to your room to wake you up. She notices something is odd. She grabs the paper in your hand and reads it. Sobbing, she tries to wake you up. She's screaming your name. Your brother, so confused, runs to go tell Dad that ''Mommy is crying and sissy won't wake up.'' Your dad runs to your room. He looks at your mom, crying, holding the letter to her chest, sitting next to your lifeless body. It hits him and he screams. He screams and throws something at the wall. And then, falling to his knees, he starts to cry. Your mom crawls over to him, and they sit there, holding each other, crying.

The next day at school, there's an announcement. The principle tells everyone about your suicide. It takes a few seconds for it to sink in, and once it does, everyone goes silent. Everyone blames themselves. Your teachers think they were too hard on you. Those mean popular girls, they think of all the things they've said to you. That boy that used to tease you and call you names, he can't help but hate himself for never telling you how beautiful you really are. Your ex-boyfriend, the one that you told everything to, that broke up with you... He can't handle it. He breaks down and starts crying, and runs out of the school. Your friends? They're sobbing too, wondering how they could never see that anything was wrong wishing they could have helped you before it was too late. And your best friend? She's in shock. She can't believe it. She knew what you were going through, but she never thought it would get that bad... Bad enough for you to end it. She can't cry, she can't feel anything. She stands up, walks out of the classroom and just sinks to the floor. Shaking, screaming, but no tears coming out. Its a few days later, at your funeral.

The whole town came. Everyone knew you, that girl with the bright smile and bubbly personality. The one that was always there for them, the shoulder to cry on. Lots of people talk about all the good memories they had with you, there were a lot. Everyone's crying, your little brother still doesn't know you killed yourself. He's too young. Your parents just said you died. It hurts him, a lot. You were his big sister; you were supposed to always be there for him. Your best friend, she stays strong through the entire service, but as soon as they start lowering your casket into the ground, she loses it. She cries and cries and doesn't stop for days.

It's two years later. The whole school talks to a counselor/therapist at least once a week. Your teachers all quit their job. Those mean girls have eating disorders now. That boy that used to tease you cuts himself. Your ex-boyfriend doesn't know how to love anymore and just sleeps around with girls. Your friends all go into depression. Your best friend? She tried to kill herself. She didn't succeed like you did, but she tried. Your brother? He finally found out the truth about your death. He self-harms, he cries at night, he does exactly what you did for years leading up to your suicide.

Your parents? Their marriage fell apart. Your dad became a workaholic to distract himself from your death. Your mom got diagnosed with depression and just lays in bed all day. People care. You may not think so, but they do. Your choices don't just affect you. They affect everyone. Don't end your life; you have so much to live for. Things can't get better if you give up."

Ally was in tears when Trish got done. Jessie wasn't happy with the story.

"Thanks Trish I think you may have traumatized Emma here." Jessie said.

"No Jessie, I'm okay, but I think Ally is gonna have a breakdown." Emma replied. Then Emma got up and went over to Ally sat next to her and put her arms around Ally letting her cry.

"Trish, did you have to do that?" Ally's dad asked feeling a little mad.

"Sorry Mr. Dawson, but it's tough love I wanted to get it through Ally's head." Trish said.

"Get what through her head?' He said.

"That suicide is not the answer." Trish said.

**A/N: Part 2 of this chapter coming soon… Sorry this one got too long so I had to split it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ally recovered her composure and said "Well I guess really and truthfully what bothers me, is my greatest fear-being alone. I think that this is what all comes down too. I was always afraid of being alone."

"It all started when my parents split up and I was very young, I was worried it was my fault and my mom left because of me, I know now she didn't but I was worried I would never see her again and I didn't for a while. Sure I can video chat with her and she did come and happened see me break my stage fright but at times I could really use a mom." Ally said.

"Go on." Emma said sitting next to her.

"Well in school I was not popular; my idea of recess was to sit in the library with a good book. On the playground I was used as the dodge ball. Trish was my best friend at this time; well she was my only friend. Except when I went to camp and met Elliot." Ally kind of hoped Austin got jealous at the mention of Elliot.

"Then came that day when a cute blond boy walked into Sonic Boom, trying to buy instruments, promising to pay me when he became famous." Ally said grinning.

"Trish and I became great friends with him and his best friend Dez. For the first time in my life I had a great friend, who was popular I felt like I belonged. Part of the reason I fell in love with him." Ally said.

"I see so you came here to surprise him and tell him how you felt and first thing you saw was him hugging me." Jessie said.

"Right then and there, I thought I was going to lose the first guy I really cared about in my life and am in love with. I didn't want to lose him, because anything good in my life doesn't stay around very long, makes me question my life altogether." Ally said.

"Ally, I was hugging Jessie because she has had her share of bad relationships and just broke up with her first boyfriend that she met here in the city. I felt for her, I really did, but it was condolence, not romantic." Austin told her.

"You, should live with us, Jessie will tell you all about her past breakups and go on and on and…" Emma was saying when Jessie gave her a look.

Austin confused by that remark just shook his head and went on. "Ally you ask Trish and Dez how miserable I have been on this trip, because I miss the girl that I love, I left her behind in Miami." Austin said staring straight at Ally.

"Great…" Ally's dad began to say "…I'm gonna have to buy a gun and clean it when guy's come over."

"I wouldn't suggest that this day in age Mr. Dawson." Jessie said.

"I was only kidding, Jessie." He replied.

"Guys it's been a long night and it now officially A.M. We need to get some sleep." Dez announced.

"He's right and Emma I need to get you home. Even though your parents know what happened." Jessie said.

"WHAT?!" Ally screamed. "You told them I tried to…"

Jessie cut her off "NO, no, no I told them you ran off and we had to find you.

"Jessie before you go, I have Okayed it with Trish and Jimmy Starr-Tomorrow night how would you like to perform our duet "Face to Face" at Radio City Music Hall, as a surprise act for the show."

"I would love that Austin." Jessie said smiling.

"Great it's a done deal." Austin said.

"Jessie! Oh we have got to get all the family to come see this, I have already texted mom about this and stuff, she trying to get us good seats." Emma said.

"Emma, we got to get you home." Jessie said.

"Let the bus take you guys over it will be safer than walking or riding the subway, at this time of night." Austin said.

Later that night…

Jessie and Emma arrived home Emma went right to bed but Christina wanted to know all about this Ally girl. Jessie sat in the kitchen with her and told her about New Year's Eve and tonight.

"Ally really can't handle being alone, she'd rather die than live her life alone, but why?" Christina Ross said leaning back in her chair. After a few seconds she said "Jessie Let me talk to Ally tomorrow after all I am a mother-you're going to have to point her out, can we get into rehearsal?"

"I'm part of the show, don't worry." Jessie said.

Radio City Music Hall

The Next Day…

Jessie, Christina Ross, and Emma who insisted on coming along, arrived at the rehearsal that morning. Austin was on stage rehearsing some new steps with his back up dancers, Jessie lead the girls up to the stage.

"Jessie I was wondering where you were." Said Austin.

"Did you think I was not going to show?" Jessie asked.

"I knew you would just wondering when." Austin replied.

"Very funny." Jessie said getting up on stage.

"Remember the lyrics?" Austin asked.

While they talked and started to rehearse the song "Face to face", Emma pointed out Ally to her mom.

Christina walked over to Ally who was standing off to the side watching the rehearsal.

"Hi Ally." Christina said extending her hand.

Ally shook her hand and said "I'm sorry you have the advantage over me, I don't know your name."

"Christina Ross, I wanted to talk to you for a minute in private if you can spare it." She told her.

"Sure we can speak in The Roxy Suite." Ally said leading the way back there. The Roxy Suite was the VIP room of Radio City and usually not used for casual chats, but this was not going to be a casual chat.

"So I guess you here because you heard I'm a loon?" All asked.

"No Ally, I'm here to talk to you mom-daughter, why do you fear being alone Ally?" She said.

"Two years ago my best friend Trish, had a boyfriend. So did two other girls I knew and it hit me like a ton of bricks that every one of my friends had a boyfriend but me. I went home and had a really weird dream that night. I remember seeing something about a baseball player who killed himself, his teammate said "that he said I'll see you tomorrow" then the guy went home and blew his brains out. The guy was depressed but never told anyone. I went home and dreamed that I was that player.

I was explaining to someone why I killed myself. I told them all the other guys at the end of a home game would go home, to their wives; I went home to no one. After the big game they all celebrated with their families, I went home and no one was there to celebrate with.

Do you know what it's like to go home to an empty house every night it's not fun. Well after Austin, Trish, and Dez left, I would close Sonic Boom, I would come home and dad would usually be asleep, I was coming home to an empty house, I started to suffer my own personal hell every day, I was that baseball player who had no wife to go home too. Not that I want a wife mind you, but I wanted Austin, you know to "come home" to him.

I came here to surprise him the first thing I see is he is locked in an embrace with Jessie. I lost it, I didn't want or know how to return to Miami with a broken heart, be that player who had no one to go home too. I couldn't do it." Ally explained in tears.

"Ally I understand what you're saying. Maybe "that player" jumped the gun, as you already know or maybe "that player", should have reached out and asked for help." Christina said.

"I know that now but, I got what I wanted; Austin." Ally said drying her eyes and smiling.

"Then are you happy?' Christina asked.

Ally thought a second "Actually knowing Austin has the same feelings for me as I have for him, and the fact he came after me after I slapped him and called him an S.O.B. Yes, yes I am happy." Ally said smiling.

"O.K. then Ally just remember one thing; all of your happiness cannot depend on someone else. You have to be happy too." Christina told her.

"Actually having the chance to talk to an older lady like a mom is great." Ally said.

"I'm not old!" Christina exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ally said apologetically.

"I know I was teasing." Christina said.

Ally and Christina hugged after that. Ally had something she needed a mother to daughter talk. Ally felt much better.

The next night…

Ally opened the show at Radio City Music Hall to a great ovation. Austin rocked the place as he usually did. His duet with Jessie got great applause, and for a second Jessie was living her dream as she got to be on stage.

After the show…

"Ally I'm leaving for Miami tonight, I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left" Her dad told her. Ally and her dad shared a hug and he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss you while you're out cruising around the country honey."

"Dad trust me thanks to Mrs. Ross I feel like a great weight as been lifted off of me. I'll be ok." Ally said.

Afterwards he caught a cab and headed back to the hotel to get ready to head to Miami. Then Jessie and Emma approached Ally.

"Is everything ok now?" Jessie asked.

"Thanks to Christina Ross it is. You know Emma you got a great mother, respect her and Jessie here too, she loves you and your family." Ally told her.

"I know Jessie may be a little weird sometimes but she is the best nanny in the world." Emma said.

"Thanks, I think." Said Jessie.

Austin came walking up after that and said "Ally we got to go soon, Jimmy wants us to leave tonight."

Austin and Ally said their goodbyes to the Ross family as they headed out. Ally gave Christina Ross a big hug, which was returned.

"Ally, take care and behave on this trip." Christina Ross told her as she was leaving.

"Jessie don't you think Austin is just so dreamy?" Emma asked.

"Great now I have to hear about this for the next six months." Jessie thought.

Austin and Ally stood there in Radio City Music hall for a second and watched all the VIP's leave and then they were by themselves. Austin turned Ally around and looked into her eyes for a second, then after a few more seconds they kissed. Trish and Dez walked out and just stopped and stared.

"Austin I love you." Ally said to him as they broke apart.

"Ally I love you too." Austin replied.

With that they wrapped each other in an embrace and kissed once more.

The End.


End file.
